New City, New Beginnings
by MyLunaticFringe
Summary: It's a new city full of new beginnings for 17-year-old AJ Mendez. She resists the move at first because she once again has to live in the shadow of her older sister Erica, but once she makes new friends and experiences things that she had never done before, things begin to change to pick up for her. Also, a big surprise and conflict arise when she meets a certain green eyed guy.
1. New City, New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back after a much-needed break. I just couldn't find the joy in writing anymore, so I just quit. However, I found my muse again and I am ready to bring you great content. Also, I am thinking about deleting my Writer and the Wrestler story, because I don't like it one bit. I'll try to rewrite it and work on it if you guys still want that one. I also made a twitter account dedicated to this page, so if you want to follow, its MyLunaticFringe or punkette1026. I will follow back and it makes things easier for you to contact me and to see when I update.**

 **Without further ado, here is New City, New Beginnings...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- New City, New Beginnings**

"Mom are we there yet?" 17-year-old April "AJ" Mendez asked her mother Cindy, who was sitting in the front of her families SUV.

Today was the day that her family would be completing their move from Union City, New Jersey to Chicago, Illinois. Her father was Victor was born and raised in Chicago up until he moved to Union City where he met Cindy. Eventually, they had married and had AJ and her older sister Erica. Now after 17 years, Victor was excited to be moving back to his city and share its wonders with his family. Not to mention that Erica was going to college there and it was a chance for them to be together again.

Cindy just sighed and glanced at her daughter through the mirror of the sun visor and said, "Yes dear we are almost there so stop your complaining. This trip has been stressful on everyone."

"Yeah especially me because you guys uplifted me from everything that I cared about," AJ huffed. "Why are we even moving to Chicago anyways? I had friends that were willing to let me live with them until school was out."

At this point, her father Victor decided to speak up, "Yeah right April, like we would let you stay in Jersey without us. Now if you don't mind for the remainder of the trip, I don't want to hear you complaining about moving anymore. You know that we are moving to Chicago because my grandmother is very sick and she wants everyone in the family to be together. It is going to be great to reconnect with everyone and to show you all my old stomping grounds. Not only that but aren't you excited to see your sister again? We haven't seen her in months."

AJ just rolled her eyes and said, "No not really." Moving to Chicago meant that she would once again become the invisible child living in the shadow of her older successful sister.

Ever since AJ could remember, she was always fighting for the spotlight with Erica. Erica being the oldest, had her parents totally wrapped around her finger. Anything that she wanted, she got. She had the better toys, clothes, and shoes, while AJ was getting all the second used things. AJ didn't mind though because she was comfortable with a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of converse, but it would have also been nice to get new things every now and then. Needless to say, AJ was envious of Erica.

"Well, in any case, we are moving whether you like it or not. We need this move guys. I can feel great things happening here. Just you wait," Victor said with a huge smirk on his face leaving AJ to roll her eyes once again. She couldn't wait to get to Chicago, so she could run away from it and her family.

By the time that the Mendez family pulled into the driveway of their new Chicago home, everyone was exhausted. All they wanted to do was hop into their beds and get some sleep. Thankfully the movers had been there before them and set up the big furniture so they didn't have to worry about moving that stuff. As they were gathering up their things before leaving the car, another unfamiliar car pulled up behind them.

Taking a harder look at the car, Cindy and Victor gasped in surprise and jumped out the car, "Erica!"

"Mom, dad, I missed you so much! How was your drive over?" Erica asked them as she squeezed them tightly when they reached her.

"It was long and tiring, but we are glad that we are here," Cindy told her daughter. "What are doing here by the way? It's very late."

"I know but I just couldn't wait to see you. I was going to come alone, but Seth here decided to be a gentleman and come with me. Isn't that right honey?" Erica asked her two-toned boyfriend as he got out of their car.

Seth smiled and respectively shook Victor's hand and hugged Cindy, "Yes exactly. There was no way that I was going to get Erica come alone. It's a pleasure to see you guys again."

"The pleasure is all ours Seth. It's still nice and reassuring to see that our Erica has found someone that keeps her safe and loves her," Victor replied.

Erica had first introduced them to Seth to her family over a year and a half ago when she came home to visit for the holidays. At first, her parents were a little sure of Seth do to his two-toned hairstyle, but once they learned that Seth had not only graduated from college early but had also opened up his own CrossFit gym, they loved him even more especially Victor. Victor was all about money and success seeing as he built his own construction company from the ground up. So when he saw that Erica had found someone like him to watch over her, he was quick to accept their relationship.

"I appreciate the kind words, Mr. Mendez. I do what I can to make your daughter happy and proud. Speaking of happy, though, there is another reason why we are here tonight. Erica, do you want to do the honors?" Seth asked his equally as nervous girlfriend.

Without a second thought, Erica raised her hand to reveal a brand new and expensive ring on her finger and shouted, "We're getting married!"

Cindy was the first to react and shouted back in excitement while Victor proudly shook his soon to be son in law's hand, "Well done son, I told you she would say yes."

Both Erica and Cindy looked at him in shock, "Wait, you knew?"

"Of course I did. Seth here did the respectful thing and called me up asking my permission to take your hand in marriage. I, of course, said yes. You're lucky I like this boy Erica otherwise my answer wouldn't have been a happy one," Victor joked causing everyone to laugh.

While everyone was happily talking about the upcoming nuptials, AJ decided to clear her throat and make her presence known, "Hey congrats Erica. It's nice to see you again."

"Oh, April there you are. Thank you so much. I am so excited," Erica said hugging a very uncomfortable AJ. She wasn't used to all this affection from her sister. "I've never been this happy before and it would make me even happier if you would be my maid of honor. I want my only sister by my side on the biggest day of my life."

AJ just looked at her sister unsure of what to say. She and Erica of course never really got along, so she didn't know why she was Erica's choice for maid of honor. She wanted to say no at first, but she was starting to feel the pressures of the glares so she took a need breath and said, "Sure Erica, whatever you want." Erica let out another scream of excitement and pulled AJ into another hug.

Like their father had said earlier, good things were already coming out of the move. However little did they know that even more surprises were coming around the corner.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Well there you have it, let me know what you think. please.**

 **Also don't forget to follow me on twitter at MyLunaticFringe or punkette1026 for updates, news, and for you to communicate with me faster. I will follow you back. Thanks again guys and it's so great to be back.**


	2. Newfound Friends

**A/N: Hey everyone I am back with the second update for this story. Just a heads, up I am hoping to update periodically through the week, but work comes first so there will be days where I cannot upload. I will try to make a schedule for you of when I will update more permanently so be on the lookout that. Another thing is please feel free to leave a review at the end to let me know how you are liking the story. Your comments mean a lot to me. Thanks!**

 **Now on the with the next chapter of New City, New Friends...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Newfound Friends**

The next morning after a peaceful nights rest, AJ and her mother were up bright and early unpacking the boxes that the movers didn't touch. Erica and Seth were also on their way to help and AJ wasn't too happy about that. For the past four years ever since Erica left for college, AJ's parents were giving AJ all of the attention and parenting that she had always wanted. They focused on her schooling, soccer endeavors, and even stepped in when she under attack by some school bullies. However now that Erica was back in their lives on a more permanent basis, AJ could feel herself becoming the invisible child once again. All her mother could take about that morning was Erica and her engagement.

"I still can't believe that your sister is getting married," Cindy said out loud as she and AJ unpacked the living room together. "I mean I had a feeling that those two would eventually tie the knot, but now that it's official, I am so excited even though there is so much to do. We have to find a venue, get all the dresses and tuxes, and…"

"Jeez mom calm down and take a breath will you," AJ said rolling her eyes. "They barely got engaged and it's not like they're getting married tomorrow. Besides, don't you think that they are moving just a little too fast?"

Cindy shook her head and chuckled, "No not at all dear. Anything can happen when it comes to true love. There is no time frame. One minute you can be walking along when all of a sudden, boom it hits you like a ton of bricks. That's the way that things happened between your father and I. We met, fell madly in love, were married within a year, and had your sister about a year later. But I don't expect you to understand this. You haven't met that someone special yet and it will be years before you."

"Yeah you are right about that," AJ said knowing that she wasn't looking to get into any relationships just yet. Besides, all of this love talk was gross and was making her gag a little. She just wanted this conversation to end already.

Thankfully her prayers were answered when the front door opened and Erica and Seth walked in. "Hey mom, April, how's it going?" Erica asked handing out hugs to them.

"Oh, it's going okay. We managed to get a lot done with morning before your father had to run out to check out his new office building," Cindy told her daughter.

"Okay well we are here to help you with the rest, so where do you want us to start?" Erica asked looking around at all of the boxes that were scattered throughout the house.

"Let's go start in the kitchen. I'm sure that April and Seth can pick up where I left off. Right, you two?" both AJ and Seth nodded their heads, so Erica and Cindy left them to it.

Within seconds of being left alone, things got very awkward between Seth and AJ. They really didn't know each other very well and only saw each other in passing when he came to visit with Erica. However, Seth was determined to get to know his soon to be sister in law better and he knew exactly how to do it. "So umm…Erica tells me that you play soccer, is that right?" he asked her hoping this would get her to talk to him.

AJ nodded her head and was a little taken back that he was talking to her. She assumed that he didn't like her since they never really talked before. "Yeah that's right," she then told him. "I started my sophomore year. My parents thought it would be a great way to build self-esteem and make new friends."

"That's cool, so was your team any good?" Seth then asked.

"Yeah I guess if you count the back to back state championships that we won," AJ smirked. "Not to mention that you are looking at last year's player of the year."

Seth just chuckled at the small cockiness, "Alright there tiger calm down. I do like your confidence though it tells me a lot about you. But the real question here is, have you thought about joining a team out here?"

AJ just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe. Why do you ask?" She had no idea where this conversation was going and why he was asking all of these questions.

"Well I only ask because other than running my own gym, I also coach the local high school girl's soccer team in my spare time. We down one player this year and I would love it if you would join us," Seth told her asking that she would take him up on his offer.

AJ was a little taken back by Seth's offer. In all honesty, she wasn't even thinking about playing soccer this year with being in a new city and adjusting to new school. Yes, it could lead to her getting a scholarship for college, but her heart just wasn't in it anymore. "Umm…as much as I want to say yes Seth, I can't. I think I just want to focus on settling into a new school and this city. Thanks for asking and for thinking of me, though," she said hoping that he wasn't too disappointed with her answer.

"Oh that's fine, don't worry about it kid," Seth told her with a smile and gave her a little smile even though he was a little bummed that she turned him down. "The offer still stands and at any point, if you need anything at school, just let me know. We are going to be family soon and family always sticks together."

"Thanks, Seth I really do appreciate it. Anyways if you don't mind, I think I am going to take a break. Do you think you can manage the rest?" AJ asked Seth now that the ice in the room melted between the two.

"Yeah, that's fine go right ahead. There is a park about a block away from here that's usually filled with kids your age. Why don't you go check it out? I got everything covered here," Seth winked at her before AJ nodded and took off out of the house.

* * *

About ten minutes later and just like Seth suggested, AJ found the park that he was talking about. It was fairly big and a lot of elementary school kids were playing on the playground that was there. There wasn't a lot of kids her age though except for a group of three girls that were sitting under a large oak tree. Needing to cross the street, AJ made sure to look both ways before crossing the street. However, the once all clear street turned almost chaotic when a motorcyclist came flying out of nowhere. AJ barely managed to jump out of the way before the motorcycle, with a lightning bolt and the Chicago stars on it, blew past her. The stupid idiot didn't even stop to check if she was okay or to apologize. Thankfully for AJ, the trio of girls that she saw came rushing over to her.

"Oh my god are you okay?" the blonde girl asked her in a concerning voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," AJ said trying to wrap her mind around what happened. "That idiot was even looking where he was going."  
The black-haired and a pale girl just sighed and with a British accent said, "Yeah well that's a motorcyclist for you. All they care about is going fast and looking cool. I'm Paige by the way."

"And I'm Renee," the blonde one then replied.

"And I'm Bayley," the third girl spoke up before she wrapped AJ into a big hug.

At first, AJ was a little stunned by the girl's actions but then she laughed it off and hugged Bayley back, "Hello Renee, Paige, and Bayley. I'm AJ. I just moved in around the corner from here."

"Oh okay, that's why I didn't recognize you," Renee told her as they went to go sit down back under the oak tree. "So where are you from if you don't mind me asking?"

AJ just smiled, "It's fine and I'm from New Jersey. My family moved here to be closer to my sister and to our other family. Are you guys from around here too?"

Bayley shook her head, "No actually we're not. I'm from California, Renee is from Canada, and Paige is from England if you couldn't tell by her accent."

"That's cool so are you guys going to that high school a couple blocks over?" AJ then asked hoping that they were so she had some familiar faces to talk to.

"Yeah, we all start our senior year tomorrow. It's going to be a blast. I can't wait for all of the senior activities that they have planned for us. What about you AJ?" Renee then asked her.

AJ smiled and said, "Yeah I'll be a senior too but it's kind of bittersweet for me. I'm excited to be graduated, I just thought that it would be with my friends back in Jersey.

Again being the hugger, Bayley leaned over and wrapped her arm around AJ's shoulders, "It's okay AJ we feel your pain. We all felt that way too when we moved here for the first time too. But don't you worry because you have us now and we will show you the ropes when we get to school tomorrow. It will be a great year for all of us."

"Bayley is right AJ. Being the new kid is hard, but all you can do is smile and just push forward. Great things can happen and will happen this year, I can fill it," Paige smirked making AJ fill at ease.

For the next twenty minutes or so, the newfound friends began talking about things that they had in common and learn a bit more about each other. AJ was surprised by how quickly she took to the girls considering that AJ sometimes found it hard to make friends. However, with Renee, Paige, and Bayley, AJ found it easy to talk to them and felt comfortable with them.

* * *

 **I wonder who is there and by their tone, it doesn't look good. Also, that damn motorcyclist almost ran over our beloved AJ. Who was that anyway?**

 **Please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts and opinions.**

 **I love to know what you think.**

 **Also, don't forget to follow me on twitter at punkette1026 for all updates and news regarding my fanfic.**

 **Thanks!**


	3. First Day of Senior Year

**Hey everyone sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been sick the past couple of days and haven't been able to write or upload. Also thanks for staying with me as I know things have been progressing slowly. Things should begin to pick up and get interesting here in the next couple of chapters.**

 **Now without further ado, here is the next chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- First Day of Senior Year**

The next day, AJ was up bright and early ready for her first day of school. Normally she was always grumpy and sluggish on the first day of school, but today was different. It felt different for one and not just because she was going to be a new kid in a new school. No, for the first time in a while, AJ felt excited for this new school year to start. She couldn't wait to see what new things would come her way especially with this being her senior year. At her old school, she was always known as Erica's little sister and everyone especially her teachers, expected her to be on Erica's level and be just like her. Now at this new school, AJ was able to be her own person the way that she wanted people to view her. So quickly grabbing her things, AJ raced out the door to see what awaited her at school.

By the time that AJ got there, there were already students roaming the grounds trying to find where they needed to go. AJ thankfully was able to maneuver through the sea of students and her schedule for the year. That's to loading up on classes in the previous years, AJ only had three classes to take her senior year. Not only that but she able to find her new group of friends quite easily and hoped that she had some classes with them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" AJ asked them as she was once again attacked by Bayley's hug.

"Hi buddy," Bayley replied squeezing her tight. "Are you ready to start senior year?"

AJ laughed as she gently extracted herself from Bayley's grasp, "Yes I am actually. This place is way different from my old school. I've only been to private schools where you have to wear uniforms, so it's a big change come to a public one. How about you guys?"

"Oh we are ready to kick this year in the ass," Paige smiled. "We are on top of the food chain now girls. With us being seniors, that means that we get to take fewer classes, get to leave campus for lunch on some days, and we don't have any upper classes men to push us around. We get to live the high life my friends with no problems and no worries."

"Yeah except for that," Renee mumbled motioning towards another group of girls that were making their way over to them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here girls. It looks like the freaks managed to make it to the twelfth grade after all," one of the girls chuckled as she crossed her arms.

Then another girl that just happened to be the twin of the girl that spoke, looked up and down at AJ in disgust and said, "Yeah you're right Nikki and look, they found another freak to hang out with."

"Wait, hold on, who are you calling a freak?" AJ spoke up obviously offended by the way they were speaking to her and her friends. "If anything, you two are the freaks looking like the twins from the Shining." That line caused Renee, Paige, and Bayley to snicker.

Unfortunately for them, the other group of girls wasn't having it. "You have some nerve talking to my sister Brie like that little girl," Nikki the presumably leader of the group spat at AJ. "How old are you anyways? You look like you're twelve or something. There is no way you are a high schooler, so why don't you go home and play with your Barbie's." The two other girls, a redhead and a blonde, laughed and egged her on.

"Wow you really think you're funny don't you?" AJ said getting in Nikki's face. "Well here is a newsflash for you, I am not a little girl and I am more of a woman that you will ever be. I've also dealt with bullies like you, some even worse than you, so you don't scare me one bit."

"Well, you should be scared, little girl. I don't know who you are, but I can be your worst nightmare. This is our school and we can make you or break you. We can make it to where you will leave crying every day or worse. However, I am feeling a little generous today so if you apologize for your behavior, I think I can let this slide. Now, get on your knees and apologize," Nikki threatened as she towered over AJ's small frame.

AJ yet again just laughed and rolled her eyes unimpressed by Nikki's behavior. There was no way that she was going to back down to Nikki and her friends. That was something that she learned from dealing with the bullies back in Jersey. Her father explained to her that if she let the bullies tear her down, they would keep on tormenting her for they would see that as a sign of weakness. It was better for AJ to stand up to them in terms of will power and not necessarily strength. Then eventually the bullies would take the hint and leave her alone, which eventually they did.

So reusing her father's advice, AJ stood up proudly showing Nikki and the girls that she wasn't going to be broken that easily. Then leaning forward with a smug smile, AJ smirked and said, "No."

When she pulled away, Nikki's face was red with anger. AJ had messed up, and she messed up big time. Nikki was determined to make her pay right there and then. However right before she could release her fist on AJ's face, a voice broke through the crowd, "Is there a problem here?" When AJ looked to her left, she saw that Seth and another dirty blond haired man make their way through the crowd.

When Nikki saw them too, she immediately changed her tune, "No Coach Seth, Coach Dean. There is no problem here. We were just introducing ourselves to the new girl. We wanted her to feel welcome."

"Is that right AJ?" Seth asked not really buying Nikki's act.

AJ realized that she could tell Seth what was really going on, but she decided to follow Nikki's lead one this one, "Yeah that's right. Everyone has been really nice to me."

Seth was still not buying it but decided to let things slide, "Okay then as long as you are sure. Now everyone get to class before you are late." Immediately the crowd dispersed not wanting to get Seth and Dean mad. Once everyone left including Nikki and her girls, Seth gently pulled AJ aside, "Hey are you sure that everything is fine? I know how much of a pain in the ass Nikki, Brie, Eva, and Summer can be. Having them on my team is very frustrating."

Once again AJ just nodded her head, "Yeah Seth everything is fine. If things start to get out of hand, I'll let you know."

"Okay fine but just as long as you are sure. Like I said yesterday, we are going to be family soon and I take family loyalty seriously. In fact, my whole family does and we will do anything for you. Just remember that okay," Seth told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Seth that means a lot to me," AJ smiled at him sincerely. It was nice to hear that especially since her own family had some issues in that area when they were together.

Once Seth gave AJ once last pat on the shoulder, AJ returned to her friends who were filled with a lot of questions. "Hey what was up with that?" Renee asked her referring to her interaction with Seth.

"Oh, it was nothing really. He was just checking up on me," AJ told her not thinking anything about it.

"And why would he do that?" Paige asked curiously.

AJ just laughed," Because he is going to be my brother in law soon. He just wanted to make sure that no one was bothering me."

Hearing that, the girls looked at AJ in shock. "Oh my god AJ, you should have told him about Nikki then," Bayley told her. "Or at least let Nikki know that."

"Yeah Bayley is right AJ. If Nikki knew that you and Coach Seth were family, then maybe she won't go through with her threat. She can really hurt you mentally, physically, and emotionally. We have seen it before," Renee told her.

"Hey, you guys don't need to worry about that okay. I got this handled and I don't need anyone battling my battles for me. Nikki will get what she deserves one way or another. Just you wait." All Renee, Paige, and Bayley could do was shake their heads and pray that nothing bad would come from that.

* * *

A few hours around lunch time, news had spread about what had happened between AJ and Nikki. A lot of people praised and applauded AJ for what she didn't because no one had ever put Nikki in her place like that before, and other people were calling AJ stupid and were taking bets on how bad and when AJ would get her ass kicked. Either way, everyone was anxious to see what would happen next.

As for AJ and her friends, they were focusing on other things. "So do you guys have any plans this weekend?" AJ asked them as they ate lunch.

"Well, we did have plans to go to a local fair a few towns over. Would you like to go with us?" Bayley asked hoping that she would say yes.

AJ thought about it for a second and said, "Yeah sure why not. I have nothing to else to do. My parents will either be setting up our house still or be helping my sister plan her wedding. It shouldn't be a big deal."

"Alright sweet we can pick you up on Saturday around five and we will head on over. I promise you though that you are going to have a great time. We had so much fun last year and who knows, maybe we can meet some cute boys there," Paige winked at them.

They all laughed except for Renee who sighed and said, "You guys are so cute talking about boys and what not. I remember those days, you know before I found an interest in men, not boys."

Paige just rolled her eyes and nudged Renee, "Oh shut up girl, you're so full of it."

"Hey what can I say, I like a man who can get things done," Renee blushed and had no shame in saying that.

"Yeah I'm sure you do," Bayley said rolling her eyes while Paige and Renee just laughed.

AJ was so curious as she felt like there was some underlying meaning to the girls were talking about. She wanted to ask what they really meant, but she felt like it just wasn't her place yet. Also, there was something else that she wanted to talk to them about. "So guys not to change the subject or anything, she asked them, but who was that guy with Seth? I think his name was Dean or something?"

Instantly Renee perked up and she eyes began to shine bright, "Oh you mean the god-like man with huge muscles, blonde curls, and ravishing blue eyes? That's Coach Dean. He is Coach Seth's assistant coach."

"Yeah all the girls like him and often go watch the soccer practices only to watch him and Coach Seth," Paige told her.

"Just because they like him doesn't mean that they can have him. I mean one would think that Coach Dean would rather want a woman and not these girls," Renee snorted as she rolled her eyes.

Then all of a sudden, a lightbulb went off in AJ's head, "Oh so you like him, is that right?"

Renee just blushed and gave Paige and Bayley a secretive smile, "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

Again AJ was confused, but she once again decided to let things go. Just like she thought earlier, today's first day of school was unlike any other. In just a span of a few hours, she already had an enemy plotting her revenge and friends who had a secret between them. Neither one AJ minded as she would deal with them as they came up.

* * *

 **Well looks like AJ might be in some trouble. Do you think she is letting her pride in the way so soon? I guess we will just have to see. Also, what can happen when they head off to the fair? I guess we will have to see.**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Thanks again for the reviews and for reading, it means a lot.**


	4. Fair Surprises

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay, but work has been so hectic recently. Thanks to those of you who waited patiently and to those who have been reviewing. It means a lot to me, so please keep it up. Now without any further day, here is the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Fair Surprises**

It was finally the weekend as the first week of school had come and gone. Thankfully though there wasn't another confrontation between AJ and Nikki. Sure they had their share of stare downs in the halls, but so far no fists or anything had been thrown. AJ was still going to be on her toes though and would deal with whatever Nikki and her goons tried to throw at her.

Right now, though, AJ was focusing on enjoying her weekend. So right now she was finishing up getting ready for a night out with the girls. She wasn't used to the weather yet so trying to figure out what to wear. AJ also wasn't the type of girl who got dolled up just to go somewhere. She liked to dressed simple and not make such a fuss over it. So she just settled on a pair of skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of converse. She also decided to bring her leather jacket with her in case it got a little cold later on. Taking one last look in the mirror, AJ gave herself a small smile before she grabbed her phone and money and headed downstairs to wait for Paige to show up.

When she got downstairs, AJ wasn't surprised to see that she was all alone. Her parents were off spreading their entire day with Seth and Erica. They wanted to spend the entire day with them just to make up for lost time as well as to plan for the engagement dinner that Victor and Jenni were planning to throw for them. AJ didn't have an issue with this because that meant that she could stay out for as long as she wanted to without having to explain things to her annoying parents. Thankfully she didn't have to wait too long to start her fun weekend as she heard a honk come from outside and she knew that it was Paige waiting for her.

As soon as she got into the car, she immediately heard Renee let out a whistle as she looked at the outside of AJ's house, "Damn girl, your house is huge!"

"Thanks, I think it's too big for my taste but my father likes to show off his money. Plus it's a roof over my head, so who am I to complain," AJ shrugged her shoulders not wanting to make a big deal over the money that her parents had.

"Yeah I guess if you have the money, why not flaunt it," Paige replied as she pulled out of the driveway. "Speaking of which, why haven't you told us that you are rich?"

AJ just sighed and said, "Because I don't want anyone treating me differently because of it. I have been in situations where people act like they are my friends in order to try to get something out of me. I mean now that you know my money situation, you aren't going to use me or treat me differently right?"

The girls instantly shook their heads no. "Of course we won't AJ. It's no big deal to us. The only thing we care about it is the kind of person that you are. Money doesn't matter to us," Bayley told her sincerely. "We won't tell anyone either now that we know how sensitive you are about it."

"Yeah Bayley is right AJ. You can always count on us to have your back. Now I say we put all this behind us and get this show on the road. I just want to get to the fair already and have some fun," Renee smiled as she turned up the volume on the radio.

Paige just shook her head and laughed, "Oh please girl, you only want to get that so you can see your boo. That's they only reason why you are in a hurry."

That last comment made Bayley chuckle and Renee blush. It also confused the hell out of AJ because never once did any of the girls mention them dating someone. She didn't know why they chose to reveal this now, but AJ wasn't going to get into it with them. Just like they promised to respect her privacy, AJ was going to do the same with them and just focusing on having fun at the fair.

By the time they got there, the sun was just starting to go down. As they got out of the car, AJ was amazed by how big the fair actually was. On one side there was a ton of rides, games, and food vendors that were packed with hundreds of people. And on the other side of the fair, it was like a giant park area where live bands were taking turns playing and people were relaxing on the grass. Wanting to take part in all that fun, the girls quickly bought their tickets and went inside. Immediately an argument ensued as they tried to figure out what to do first. Bayley, of course, wanted to start things off by eating because she was starving. Paige, however, wanted to play some games and try to win some awesome prizes. And AJ, she didn't mind starting off the night with a rollercoaster to get a nice adrenaline going. The only one that could break this three-way tie was Renee, but she her mind was elsewhere.

Renee was busy standing on her tippy toes looking over and around all the people that surrounded them trying to spot a familiar face. She did this for about ten minutes with a concerned look on her face. Then all of a sudden a bright smile appeared on her face and she took off in a dead sprint towards the entrance of the fair before she jumped into the waiting arms of a taller man and pressed her lips to his.

Bayley and Paige let out some giggles at the sight all while AJ stood there in complete and utter shock. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she tried to get some words out of her mouth, "I-I-she-he-huh?"  
"A bit shocking huh," Bayley giggled. "Don't worry though we were too when we found out about it. It does make a lot of sense though huh?"

"Yeah no kidding," AJ replied coming out of it as she watched Renee make out with the one and only assistant soccer coach, Dean Ambrose. "Can't they get into trouble for that, though?"

Paige shook her head, "No not really. I mean yeah they can get a lot of hate for it, but the age of consent here is 17 so they should be good. We try not to talk about too much though because I think it bothers them."

AJ just nodded as Renee brought Dean over to them. "Sorry for the wait guys. I guess we just got caught up in the moment," Renee told them looking up Dean loving eyes.

"It's okay no worries," Bayley smiled. "How's it going Deano?"

"It's been going alright," Dean chuckled as he hugged the small girl. He then looked at AJ and asked, "Who's your little friend here girls?"

Renee quickly grabbed AJ's hand and brought her closer to the group, "Babe this is our new friend AJ. Remember I was telling you about her the other day."

Dean thought about it for a second and then smiled, "Oh yeah of course. You are Erica's sister, right? Seth was telling me about you too."

"Yeah, that's me. Sorry if I seem a little shaken or standoffish. This is all new to me," AJ nervously laughed.

"Hey it's okay we're used to it, but we don't mind, though. We are in love and there is nothing that anyone can do about it," Renee cut in. "Anyways now that we got introductions out of the way, how about we go get some tickets for the rides? Some of these look crazy."

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked to towards the ticket booth. While they were in line, AJ stood there taking everything in that the far had to offer. It was like sensory overload there. She was being bombarded a lot of lights, sounds, and smells. She hadn't been to a fair like this since she was a little girl and forgot how much fun she used to have back in Jersey. However, her walk down memory lane was momentarily interrupted by the rev of a motorcycle. When she looked towards the parking lot, she saw that it was the same motorcycle that almost ran her over the other day.

Seeing that her friends were currently occupied with talking to each other, AJ decided to go confront the stranger and give a piece of her mind. So she waited for him to store away his things, buy his ticket, and when he walked into the fair, AJ was ready for him. "Hey, hey you, get over here!" she yelled at him. When the guy pointed at himself in confusion, AJ got even more frustrated, "Yeah you I have a bone to pick with you."

The guy just chuckled and shook his head as he walked over to her, "Yes, can I help you?"

AJ's breath was suddenly taken away when she got a real close look at the man. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a 'Drug-Free' black t-shirt, and a leather jacket to protect him while he was riding. She could also see a hint of a chest tattoo that was peeking out from underneath his shirt. She wasn't the type to fall for a rugged guy like him, but when she saw his freshly trimmed bread, slicked back hair, and his hazel green eyes, she knew that it was game over. Especially when she saw him playing with his lip ring.

Needing to snap out of it, though, AJ cleared her throat and shook some not so PG thoughts out of her head, "You umm-you almost hit me the other day with your bike and I would like an apology for it."

The guy instantly knew what she was talking about because his face dropped and he began to rub the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah shit, sorry about that. I had a lot on my mind and I didn't see you until it was almost too late. I know that's not a real good excuse, but, I'm sorry."

AJ was prepared to fight with him some more, but hearing him agree so quickly threw her off a bit. Nevertheless, she got what she wanted, so she was happy about that. "Oh, it's okay no harm done. Thanks for apologizing too. Not a lot of people would do that. I was expecting you to tell me to get lost or something like that."

"No, I could never do that. I respect women too much to talk to you like that. I'm Phil by the way, but most people call me Punk," he said nervously as he stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Phil, my name is April but most people call me AJ," she blushed while shaking his hand then was even more shocked when he kissed the back of it. This was the first time that a guy had done that before and it gave her goosebumps and a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Well, Miss April, would you do me the honor of accompanying me for some fine quality fair food this evening? I know it's not much, but it's the least I can do for almost hurting you," he asked her even though he just wanted to get to know her some more.

Just like AJ, Punk was completely taken away by the small woman. It took a lot of courage for her to stand up to him and confront him the way that she did and he admired her for it. He also liked her sense of style since it matched his own, the way her tan skin glowed in what remaining sun was left, and how he felt himself just getting completely lost in those deep chocolate brown eyes of hers. Sure he had been with some other women before, but none of them compared to the woman standing in front of him.

"So what do you say?" he asked her again praying that she would say yes.

AJ quickly glanced over to see that her friends weren't at the ticket booth nor were they anywhere else to be found. So seeing that she was all alone, AJ smiled and said, "Yeah sure, that would be great."

"Awesome," Punk smiled back before he took her hand again, "C'mon I know where they have the best deep fried food."

Without a second thought, AJ squeezed his hand and smiled, "Lead the way then Punky. I'm starving."

* * *

 **A/N 2: Well looks like someone finally decided to show up in this story huh? I am looking forward to seeing what is going to happen in the next chapter. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter, please.**

 **Reviews = happiness**


	5. Age Is Just a Number

**A/N: Thanks again everyone for sticking with me through this so far. I know you guys are all anxious to see what's going to happen between Punk and AJ, so here it is. I also wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews that I have received for the last chapter. Please keep them up. They mean a lot to me and I love reading what you have to say about the chapter. Again thank you so much.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Age Is Just a Number**

After AJ and Punk decided on what they were going to eat, they took their food and walked over to the park area to sit, eat, and just to hang out.

"So why haven't I seen you around town before? I mean it's hard to not notice someone as beautiful as you?" Punk asked her with a sly smile.

AJ blushed at his comment, "You're not too bad looking yourself either handsome. As for your question, I just moved her from New Jersey. My dad just packed up my mom and I without any notice and now I'm here."

"Wow that sucks and it looks like you aren't too happy about it either," Punk said taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah I mean who wouldn't be? I was born and raised in Jersey and now here I am in a city that I barely even know. I don't know if I'll ever be able to make this place my home," AJ sighed.

Punk just put his hand on hers, "Hey it's okay there is no need to explain. I get it. I mean if my dad moved me to a city I would be angry and sad too. However I'm sure that you will get to love this city in no time. Take it from someone who was born and raised here. Chicago is a pretty nice city to be in. Just give it time."

"Thanks, I guess we will just have to see, though. But enough about my drama, tell me more about yourself," AJ smiled.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

AJ shrugged, "I don't know anything. Do you have a job, have any siblings, maybe even some pets?"

Punk laughed, "Okay that's a start, but yeah I do have a job. It's not much, though. I don't have any pets and I do have a little brother."

"Oh, that's cool. I have an older sister," AJ told him.

"You know, being the oldest I have always wondered what's it like having an older sibling. I bet it's pretty cool huh?" Punk smiled at the thought.

Unfortunately, AJ shook her head, "No actually from my perspective I hate it. It's like I'm always living in my sister's shadow. I'm always being compared to her and it sucks. For once I just want people to notice me for me and not just because of my sister. Again I'm sorry for dropping all of this negativity on you?"  
Punk sympathetically wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a quick hug, "Hey it's okay, I know what you mean by all that. It's the same way with my little brother. He was always the one who was getting the good grades and was the star athlete. I was always the nerd who had his head buried in a comic book most of the time."

"You-you like comics?" AJ asked astonished that they had, even more, similarities.

Punk nodded with a big smile on his face, "Yeah of course. They are the best thing ever created. While besides the Cubs and the Blackhawks I mean. Do you like them?"

"Hell yeah, I do. That's pretty much all I read when I'm at home. You know sometimes I pretend that I'm the one in the comics saving people and fighting the villains. My parents hate it though because I often got teased for it. It ended up with them taking them away from me and putting me in soccer. I just barely got them back about a year ago," AJ sighed thinking about her past yet again.

"God I fucking hate people sometimes. They can be so cruel. At least your parents tried their best to help you. I would have given anything to have parents like that watching over me when I was getting bullied. Unfortunately, my mom was always off getting high and my dad was busy working trying to keep a roof over our heads. In the end, though I ended up stronger because of it all especially when my mom took off on us," Punk said with a long sad face.

AJ just looked at him in shock. She couldn't understand how someone could just up and leave their children like that especially for drugs. She didn't know what she would do if one of her parents did that. Sure they had their fair share of differences, but AJ was always grateful to have them in her life. "I'm sorry to hear that. Even though you say that it made you stronger, I know that probably still hurts you," AJ said hugging him.

"Yeah it does, but I'm moving on. I have so much planned and I don't plan on having my mom's issues hold me back," Punk smiled feeling her warm warming him.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well the first thing is that I'm done working at my father's coffee shop. Yeah he made me part owner, but I want more for myself. I want to open my own shop where I sell comics, video games, collectable figures, and maybe even some other things. I just want people to come in and enjoy whatever it is that they are into. The only thing that I have to do is go into a bank and try to see if I can get a loan," he explained to her.

AJ loved his idea. She wished that there was a place like that for her when she was younger and she knew that other kids like her will like the idea too. "That is so awesome Phil. When do you plan on going to talk to the bank?"

Punk just sighed and said, "I haven even made an appointment to be honest. I'm just afraid that I'll walk in there and walk out denied. I mean who wouldn't deny me. I barely graduated high school, didn't go to college, and well look at me. I think half the time people see me and think I either sell or do drugs or something. One step into that bank and they'll all laugh at me."

AJ quickly brought her hand up and lifted his chin up to make him look at her, "Hey no they won't. I promise you that if you go in there with this attitude, then yeah you will be denied. Instead how about you show that confidence that you were showing me earlier. I mean it did get me to come hang out with you right?"

"Yeah you're right. Thanks, I really needed that," Punk smiled when he took what she had to say to heart. "However I thought I also got you to hang out with me because of my good looks."

AJ nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, "Yes that's what also got me to come. I mean who can anyone not stand those green eyes of yours, and man that beard got me weak in the knees."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Punk laughed knowing that she was being just a little sarcastic.

"I do mean it, though. I like the rugged look that you have going on. I just hope that deep down there is a sweet and sensitive side to you as well," AJ smiled.

Hearing that, Punk jumped to his feet and held out his hand for her, "You want sweet and sensitive, I'll give you sweet and sensitive. Would you do me the honor of having a dance with me?"

AJ's face grew red. Never had a guy asked her to dance before let alone pay this much attention to her. She wanted to accept his hand, but she was so nervous. She didn't know how to dance and she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of him. However there was also something about him that made her want to try new things. That's one of the reasons why she accepted his offer to hang out with him. So with that in mind, AJ nodded her and took his hand, "Yes I would like that very much."

"Well then let's get started," he told her as he helped her up and guided her to the dance floor. He then pulled them to the middle of dancefloor where he could see that she was starting to get nervous, "Hey are you okay?"

AJ nodded, "Yeah it's just that I've never really danced like this before. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry I'll teach you. Just wrap your arms around my neck and I'll do the rest. I'll even promise not to step on your feet," Punk smiled trying to lighten the mood up a bit.

It worked though because AJ leaned closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Punk then gently placed her hands on hips and swayed them along with the music. It didn't take long for AJ to get comfortable and she placed her head on his warm firm chest letting his strong heartbeat fill her ears.

There was something on her mind though that she need to ask Punk and it just couldn't wait, "So mind if I ask you something that is really important?"

"Yeah of course. You can ask me anything in the world," Punk smiled down at her.

"Okay then, do you mind telling me how old you are?"

"I'm twenty-four going on twenty-five. How about you?"

AJ's body instantly froze when she heard his age. For sure she thought that he older than her, but she didn't think that he was that much older. She was one never to care about a person's age before, but she was starting to like Punk and she was afraid that their age difference was going to drive him away. Not wanting to get hurt like that, AJ decided to end things now before they got worse. So without a second warning, she unwrapped herself from him and ran off of the dance floor. Punk stood there for a moment stunned at what just happened. Everything was going just fine and then boom she was gone.

Not wanting her to get away, Punk snapped out of it and ran after her. "April, April, wait up please!" he called out to her as he chased her through the crowds. When he was finally close enough to catch her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side so they could have some privacy. "April, what the hell is going on? Please tell me what's wrong," he begged her.

"I have to go. I can't be here with you," AJ cried as she tried to get away from him.

"Why not, please just tell me what's wrong," Punk begged her again. "Tell me what I did wrong."

AJ finally stopped her struggling and looked at him, "You didn't do anything wrong okay. You have been a perfect gentleman all evening. The problem is me. I can't be with you because I can get you in trouble."

Punk just looked at her in confusion still not knowing what was happening, "What are you talking about? How can you get me in trouble? We aren't doing anything wrong."

"Yes we are," she cried. "You can't be with me because I'm only seventeen. This is illegal."

"Is that what this is all about, your age?" Punk sighed in relief. "Thank god I thought that it was something else."

Now it was AJ's turn to be confused, "Why are you acting so calm? We can get into trouble just by hanging out like this."

Punk just laughed, "April it's okay calm down. We are not going to get into trouble okay. It's all perfectly legal for me to hang out with you and to get to know you better. Not only that, but age is just a number to me. It means nothing. The only thing that I care about whether or not I have a connection to somebody and that somebody is you. I want to get to know you more April. There is something about you that intrigues me and I want to find out what that is. It's gonna be okay, I promise."

"How-how can you be so sure?" AJ asked a little scared.

"Because I'm going to be sure that it's okay. We aren't doing anything wrong, I swear. Let's just continue our night together and see where it goes. I'll take care of everything okay," he promised her looking deep into her chocolate eyes.

"You swear?" AJ questioned again as he pulled her into a hug.

"I swear."

* * *

 **A/N #2: Well there you have it, guys. A cute little Punk and AJ moment mixed with a little bit of drama thrown in. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter, thanks.**

 **Don't forget to leave a follow, favorite, or a review.**

 **Reviews = Pure Joy**


	6. Advice and Threats

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I have no excuses for it and I'll try to not do it again. Thanks again to those who are sticking around for me and this story and I hope that I make you proud. Now to make up for my absence here is an extra-long chapter for you. Please don't hate me for what happens in the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Advice and Threats**

The night of the fair was a night that AJ would never forget. After talking and sorting things out, Punk and AJ spent the rest of the night dancing, riding rides, and playing some midway games. They had a blast especially AJ, who hadn't had that much fun in a while. It also helped that Punk was such a gentleman to her. He was always stopping every now and then to make sure that she wasn't overwhelmed with the large crowds, made sure that she wasn't hungry or thirsty, and just to overall make sure that she was having a great time. It surprised AJ by how much they clicked with each other and felt at ease whenever they were in close proximity to each other. She had never experienced that closeness or peace before and it intrigued and scared her at the same time. She wanted to stay with him all night to try to find out more about what she was feeling, but sadly the night had to come to an end. Especially when Paige and Bayley came to find her after Renee had taken off with Dean. As much as it was a struggle to leave Punk, one good thing came out of that night. They had exchanged numbers and they hadn't stopped talking to each other since.

As AJ was getting ready to leave for school, a familiar tone chimed from her phone and she knew exactly who it was:

 _Good morning, beautiful,_

 _-Phil_

 _Good morning, handsome. How did you sleep?_

 _-April_

 _I slept like a baby. How about you? Did you get enough beauty sleep even though you don't need it ;)_

 _-Phil_

 _Awe you're so sweet and I tossed and turned a little, but that's normal for me. Do you have to work today?_

 _-April_

 _You still need to sleep, though. Maybe we shouldn't be up all night texting. As for work, yeah I do but it's nice and relaxing._

 _-Phil_

 _No, it's okay I'm fine, besides talking to you relaxes me. I swear I'm fine._

 _-April_

 _Alright as long as you are sure. I don't want to be the cause of anything bad happened to you. So are you going to school today?_

 _-Phil_

 _Yeah, I'm just about to leave now. I really don't want to go though_

 _-April_

 _I know but it's your senior year so enjoy it. Just focus on what's about to happen and it will go by fast ;)_

 _-Phil_

 _Oh yeah, what's that?_

 _-April_

 _I'm going to take you on our first date!_

 _-Phil_

When AJ read that, her heart stopped. Never in a million years did she think that all of this playful banter and flirting would lead to date, especially so soon. She hadn't been big on the whole dating scene before and was happy to be single and independent. However, she could tell that it was starting to change when she then got butterflies in her stomach and excitement filled her body.

 _Well then now I'm excited! Where are we going to go and what are we going to do?_

 _-April_

 _I haven't figured it out yet, but I'm going to get something together real soon. We are going to have a great time, I promise._

 _-Phil_

 _I can't wait then. Just let me know when and I'm all yours._

 _-April_

 _All mine huh, I think I like that ;) Anyways I better let you head off to school otherwise, you're going to be late. I'll text you later alright._

 _-Phil_

 _Alright, I'll be waiting ;) Bye handsome._

 _-April_

 _Bye beautiful_

 _-Phil_

With that, AJ grabbed her backpack and jacket and headed out the door to start a long week at school.

* * *

Just as Punk predicted, school was flying by for AJ. All she was thinking about was his text and their up and coming date. She was extremely nervous seeing as she was new to the whole dating thing especially when it came to dating an older man. She had no idea what to do, so she went to the only person who could help her with this dilemma.

"Hey Renee, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked her friend during their free period.

"Yeah sure, what's up buddy?" Renee said as they went to sit outside in the courtyard to talk in private.

AJ instantly got even more nervous because Renee was going to be the first person to know about Punk. Not even Bayley or Paige knew when they found her at the fair. She and Punk were hiding in a corner exchanging numbers before AJ walked out alone to greet her friends. So clearing her throat, AJ took a deep breath and said, "Well umm- you how the day of the fair I told you that I just walked around only when I lost you guys. Well, the truth is, is that I lied. I actually met someone. He was a very nice guy and he took me to get some food and that led to us hanging out all night. We also umm- exchanged numbers and we've been talking ever since. Now he wants to take me on a date and I don't know what to do."

"Awe AJ, everything is going to be okay. There is no need to be nervous," Renee smiled sympathetically and took AJ's hand into her own. "I'm glad that you came to be for this and I am truly honored by it since we've only known each other for a week. Now about your guy problem, I'm going to need you to be very honest with me, because it's only going to let me know how we proceed with things. So my first question to you is, do you feel comfortable when you are around him? Like does anything come up as a red flag to you?"

AJ didn't even have to think about the question and immediately shook her head no, "Oh no of course not. I mean we only hung out once and have only known each other for a week or two, but it has been a blast and never once do I feel uncomfortable when I talk to him. In fact, I never want to stop talking to him. Every time I hang up the phone, I get all sad like I'm never going to talk him again."

"And it' okay to feel like that honey," Renee told her softly. "I was the same way when I met Dean for the first time. It was like he has my entire focus and when I wasn't thinking about him, I felt like something was missing. Like there was a missing part of me and I didn't like feeling like that one bit."

AJ's head shot up and she felt like the weight lifted off of her shoulders, "Yes that is exactly it! That's exactly how I feel when I'm not talking to him. It's like there is something about him that is drawing me to him. I don't know what it is, but it kind of scares me. Only because I have never had a boyfriend before or got even remotely close to one like this before."

Renee just patted AJ's hand and said, "Honey it's okay to feel like that. We are all like that when we start dating or when we find someone that affects us like that. Who know, maybe he could even be the one."

"You-you-you think he could be the one?" AJ asked in shocked. She didn't expect this to come from their conversation.

"Well no not exactly," Renee laughed. "But hey, you may never know. That's just the way love works. You can't expect things to happen otherwise they never will. Love can come out of nowhere and bite you in the ass before you are ever ready. In my opinion, though I think it is way too early to tell, though. Now tell me more about the beau of yours. What does he look like?"  
A big grin the appeared upon AJ's face and her eyes lit up with excitement, "Well first off he has this pair of green eyes that are incredible. I just loved staring up at them. He also had this lip ring and ugh his facial hair just, ugh drives me wild. Not to mention that he has a nice body that kept me warm when he held. Oh and let's not forget the loads of tattoos that he has. I've never been one for tattoos before, but boy is he sure changing my mind about them."

"Well, it sounds like you bagged yourself a good one then," Renee laughed. "So how old is he anyways? Does he go here or to another school?"

AJ began to feel herself get a nervous again but knew that Renee wouldn't judge her, so that made things a little bit better, "Well he actually doesn't go to school at all. He just works and that's because he is twenty-four, almost twenty-five years old."

Renee just looked at her in shock, "Oh wow, that's interesting. I mean Dean and I are only three years apart, but you are in a whole different ballpark girl. I mean it shouldn't matter though because it is or is going to be a consensual relationship and no harm is being done. I think age is just a number anyways, it means nothing. All that matters is how you feel and how he feels. Does that make sense?"

AJ nodded, "Yeah it does. In fact, he told me something similar too. He doesn't care about how old I am or the fact that I am less experienced than he is. That's what I like about him. The only thing that I'm afraid is if my parents find out, they will flip their shit. They will literally do anything to get me away from him and I'm not ready for that yet. I want to keep pursuing this and see where it goes. There is something there between us and I want to know what that is."

"Then go ahead and do it. Who cares what your parents think because they are never going to find out until you are ready to tell them. Who knows, maybe this thing will last until you are 18 and then for sure they can't do anything to you. Again I wouldn't worry about, though because you guys aren't officially dating yet," Renee said trying to ease her friend's worrying mind. "Now enough talking about the what ifs, let's talk about what you are going to wear on your date."

"I-I- I haven't honestly thought about it yet. I mean he doesn't even know what we are going to do yet. He is supposed to let me know as soon as possible and when he does, do you think you can come over and help me get ready?" AJ asked her obviously not keen to the whole fashion thing.

Renee smiled excitedly, "Yes, of course, I will! Fashion is my thing obviously and I will do you up, right girl. That boy isn't going to know what to do when he gets a look at you."

However before AJ could respond, a guy wearing a multicolored shirt and a baseball hat walked over to them, "Hello, sorry to bother you but I just wanted to come over here and introduce myself to you. I'm John Cena, captain, and quarterback of the football team."

"Hello, John, nice to meet you. I'm AJ," she smiled and shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too AJ, so how are you liking the school so far?" John then asked her.

"It's going alright, thanks for asking."

As the two continued to talk, Renee grew very suspicious. She knew the kind of guy that John was and she wasn't going to let her friend get hurt by him. "Okay, John cut the crap. What are you really doing here, because I know it's not just to get to know the new girl? You have never done that before," Renee spat at him leaving AJ stunned by her actions.

John, however, had a much different reaction, "Ah Renee, always the suspicious one. No wonder why you're the head editor and reporter of the school newspaper. But yeah you're right, I did come here for something else. I came over here to see the girl who was stupid enough to attack my girlfriend last week."

Both AJ and Renee looked at him in shock. "Wait I don't know what you've been told, but I didn't attack anyone. In fact, you girlfriend was the one who attacked me," AJ told him trying to clear up all the lies that Nikki had obviously told him.

"Oh alright sure, like I'm going to believe that. Nikki did say that you would try to turn the situation around on her. Isn't that right babe?"

"Yes, dear. See, I told you she was a lying bitch," Nikki spat as she came out of nowhere and wrapped her arm around John's neck.

John snickered, "Oh yeah total bitch and not to mention a complete loser. I mean I thought you are a guy when I first saw you. Try a little makeup next time, then maybe you actually attract a guy's attention."

While any other girl would have been balling her eyes out wishing that she was dead, AJ was completely done. She wasn't going to let John and Nikki stand there and berate her like that. She was going to teach them some manners and show them that she was stronger than they obviously were. However as she stood up with a balled fist and proceeded to get into Nikki's face, John grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her away from Nikki.

"Hey dammit, let go of me!" AJ cried out in pain as she tried to squirm away from his mighty grip.

"Yeah, John let her go!" Renee then yelled as she stood up and tried to pull him off of her smaller friend.

"What and let her attack my girlfriend, no way in hell," John growled before he pushed her up against a wall. "Instead, I think I should teach her a lesson. Then maybe she'll get the idea that she isn't better than us."

"Or you can let her go and not get your ass kicked in return," a deep voice rang out from behind them. "I mean I don't think the school will like finding out that Super Cena is a woman beater."

When John turned around, he was face to face with his wide receiver Randy Orton. "You have some nerve, Orton. We are supposed to be a team. You are supposed to have my back."

"On the field maybe, but when it comes to instances like this, you don't want to make an enemy out of me Cena. Now for the last time, let her go!" Randy growled one last time before he ready to beat John senseless.

The two stood there eye to eye and toe to toe waiting for the first one to make their move. It was John though who backed down first. He didn't want to get into trouble when it was so close to the start of the football season. But before he left, he made sure to give Randy and AJ a final warning of what could come, "You better watch yourself, Orton, if you know what' good for you. I would really hate to see you get hurt whether it's on or off the field. It would be such a shame because I know you've been working hard to get a good scholarship. And you little miss diva, if I ever catch you anywhere near Nikki again, well, let's just say that your attitude will change real fast. I'll make sure of that."

As John and Nikki proceeded to leave, AJ just stood there in fear and shock. She didn't see any this happening let alone being in fear for her life now. This was all new for her as the level of bullying was on at an all-time high. Sure the bullies at her old school would taunt her and jump her on occasion, but none of them had threatened her like John had.

"Hey, are you alright?" Randy then asked breaking AJ out of her thoughts, "You're shaking."  
When AJ looked down, she saw the trembling in her hands, "I-I-I don't know, what just happened?"

"John was being a dick, that's what happened. I can't believe he pulled a stunt like that. Thank god you were here Randy. I don't know what could have happened if we were alone with him," Renee said running a hand through her hair.

"It's no problem really. I was happy that I could help. Is your arm hurting you?" Randy asked noticing that AJ was favoring her arm and holding it close to her. When AJ nodded, he gently wrapped his arm around her and helped her take a seat before examining her arm, "Well I don't think it's broken or anything. You might get a nasty bruise though. I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"Thank you, Randy, I really appreciate it," AJ sadly smiled up at him. "I-I-I was just so scared," she told him before bursting into tears.

Randy pulled her into him and gently rocked her, "Hey it's going to be okay. They're gone now and they aren't going to hurt you anymore."

"How, how can you be so sure?" AJ whimpered into his broad chest.

"Because I'm going to make sure that nothing happens that's why" Randy smiled down at her. "I'll keep a close eye on you and watch your back."

Hearing that, AJ's head shot up in surprise, "Randy you don't have to do. It's bad enough that I got you on John's radar now."

Randy just gave her a gentle squeeze, "Hey don't worry about me okay. I can take care of myself. It's you that I'm worried about now. You have a major target on your back."

"Randy is right AJ," Renee chimed in, "If John was able to scare you this bad in your first meeting, who knows how far this can escalate. I think we should tell somebody, though. Maybe if the faculty gets involved, then we can prevent things from going any further."  
Both Randy and AJ shook their heads in disagreement. "No, we can't do that at all," Randy told her. "I mean sure it can help, but it can also cause even more damage. Nikki is the queen of the school and John is the major sports star here who has offers to many colleges. If we get them in trouble, then who knows what they can do then."  
"Then what can we do?" Renee asked not seeing any other options.

"We can make sure that AJ is never left alone. As long as she stays either with me, you, or any other friends during the day, then I don't see John or Nikki messing with her. Bullies like them like to attack their victims when there aren't too many people around. The fewer witnesses, the less likely they are to get into trouble. For all we know this could be just a scare tactic and John and Nikki may never try anything. If things get out of our control, then maybe we can see about telling the faculty," Randy explained to them. "What do you guys say?" AJ, seeing that this was her issue had to agree with Randy, "Yeah I guess you're right and it's true what they say, there is power in numbers. I still feel guilty for involving you guys in this. I don't want to see any of you get hurt."

"AJ whether I was involved or not, I'm still your friend and I'm going to be there for you no matter what. I'm sure that Paige and Bayley will agree too when we tell them what's going on. Everything is going to be okay, I promise," Renee hugged her.

"Yeah shorty, we got your back no matter what," Randy smiled down at her.

AJ, however, nudged him gently and playfully pouted, "Hey, who are you calling shorty?"

"You of course. I mean I can pick you up and put you in my pocket," Randy laughed and gave her another hug. "Anyways I better get going to my next class. Do you mind if I give you my number? I mean just in case you need me somewhere."

"Yeah of course and thanks again Randy. I owe you one," she smiled and handed him her phone.

Randy quickly typed his number in and handed it back to her, "Hey like I said it was my pleasure helping you and you don't owe me nothing. Just stay safe, okay and you too Renee."

"We will Randy bye," Renee waved at him.

"Alright bye," Randy waved back but not before winking back at AJ before he walked away.

* * *

 **Well looks like AJ has a lot to look forward too with things being both good and bad. I can't wait to see her date with Punk though. I bet they are going to have a blast. I hope she doesn't let what happened between her, Nikki, and John ruin it.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Review, favorite, and follows are appreciated.**


End file.
